


The Adventures of the Sanguine D. Twins - Araluen's POV

by Dags_Daughter



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU - where Devil fruits may pass abilities on to the offspring of users, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dags_Daughter/pseuds/Dags_Daughter
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it will be a rather long fic, it's the story of Sanguine D. Araluen and her twin Kieran. They're the children of the captain and first mate of the now-forgotten Blood pirates, part of the greatest generation, and they are both devil fruit users. The twins had a very messy childhood bouncing in and out of the cannon timeline. Along the way, they make great friends, may kill some, fall in love, and find out the truth on why their parent's crew was erased from history.  Check notes for any chapter specific notes.*This series is now officially on hiatus. Life has been very Chaotic as of late and I recently lost my younger brother who loved the One Piece series and go time into it so it's a bit hard to watch and write about at the moment*
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> This first section is a condensed version of the events leading up to the time the main story will be taking place. Just wanted to include it to help explain the Original characters' backgrounds and some of their abilities. Any italics will be thoughts and typically unspoken to others unless specified. Please leave me some feedback, it'll only help me improve. :) thank you for reading

Araluen and Kieran are the children of Sanguine D. Atlas and Silvers Esmeray. He was the captain of the infamous Blood pirates and she was his first mate and sister of Silvers Rayleigh the Dark king. The blood pirates were some of the best and most rumored to be 2nd only to Gol D. Rodgers crew. Atlas and Rodger actually had an alliance of sorts and started the idea of the pirate Warlords and sectioning areas of the seas into territory to protect. Of course, since the World government had no hand in the arrangement they sought to destroy the balance so they could have a puppet in the new order. They ended up making an example of Rodger and have attempted to erase the Blood pirates from the wide memory of the world.

Atlas is imprisoned in Impel Down on level 6, he has his own private cell and is bund in Sea prism and was rendered mute by Vegapunk at Sengoku's request. He was too dangerous to release and too important to outright kill due to having eaten the Blood demon fruit at a young age. No one knows where it would appear if he was killed so it is better to keep him "alive". Esmeray was also deemed too important to kill for her devil fruit abilities, she ate the Psychic fruit so she could communicate with others since she was born mute. The World Government "brainwashed" her into joining the CP units and helping them gather intel forcefully. Because of that, she's allowed free roam of the seas as long as she sends her reports to Sengoku as well as her boss. Since she's had so much freedom she decided to become a mole for the revolutionary army so she could gain their help in releasing her husband. The plus side to her situation is that she does have full access to Impel Down and her position and abilities allow her to be able to visit her husband whenever she wishes with no repercussions.

Due to the semi-frequent visits she became pregnant with twins 3 years after the disbanding of the Blood pirates. The few people she alerted to the predicament were; Dragon, Rayleigh, Atlas, Whitebeard, and Garp. Garp was only informed because of Dragon's insistence. She ended up having the twins aboard Whitebeards ship with Marco delivering the kids. She stayed aboard their ship for the first 2 years of the twins' lives only leaving to keep her cover as a CP agent. Once the twins turned 2 they were passed over to Rayleigh and Shakky for care as Esmeray had to take on a more in-depth cover since she had been partially absent for 2 years. Rayleigh quickly grew to love his niece and nephew and they had quite a few misadventures around Sabaody to Shakky's dismay. When the kids turned 5 Garp showed up with a letter from Esmeray asking him to take over their care since the government was trying to look into Rayleigh again. Of course, at that time Garp also had Ace and Luffy in his care and was very quickly becoming tired of dealing with 4 kids under 6, so he hatched a plan to use Dandan and her crew as caretakers for the quartet so he could keep the kids much safer. Araluen became fast friends with Luffy and assisted in looking after him regularly as Ace and Kieran loved to go on their own misadventures. 

On the island Ace and Kieran quickly became the bane of Dandan's existence due to their constant misadventures, they usually won her favor back with the various animals they trapped though. Araluen usually focused on helping her around the shack and creating trinkets to sell in the neighboring towns to help bring in some income. After a year or so she ended up joining the ASL pirates + Kieran on their adventures. On days when Skanks and his crew would show up, she and Kieran would disappear from the group and always be stuck to the red-haired pirates like glue. They dearly missed traveling the seas and would often join Luffy in begging Shanks to join the crew. Every time he of course turned them down because they were too young. The Twins started calling him "Uncle Shanks" once he reviled to them that he knew their parents and their Uncle Rayleigh. They always badgered him and his crew for more stories about their parents which just fueled the fire of the ASL crew to become pirates much to Garp's dismay. When they turned 6 their mother returned to get them for an assignment. She took them and joined up with the marine commander Donquixote Rosinante to assist in his goal of taking down his brother and finding a cure for Trafalgar. She ended up leaving all 3 kids with Rosinante for a month as she tracked down and stole the Opi Opi no Mi for him. She ended up providing cover for him so he had time to feed Trafalgar the fruit and she then protected and took all 3 kids from the ensuing chaos. She took them to the North Blue and along the way the rescued a baby bear mink from slavers and left Trafalgar and the bear with a trustworthy guardian there before returning her kids to Dandan. When they turned 8, shortly after Luffy ate the devil fruit and Shanks lost his arm before leaving, their mother showed up along with Garp to take the kids off of Dandan's hands. Ace and Luffy of course went with Garp a few days later and the twins left with Esmeray, Dragon, and an unconscious Sabo.

From there the twins grew up as part of the revolutionary army and that's when they started realizing the legacy impact their parents had on them. Both twins could speak telepathically, move small objects without touching them, set up a permeant telepathic link with permission from the recipient, and go into bloodlust fueled rages if pushed far enough. Kieran specifically could extend the rages longer than Aralune and had a partial blood devil transformation. Araluen on the other hand could hijack den den moshis and control 1-2 liters of blood. All at age 8. After the discovery of these new abilities, Esmeray left them with Dragon for the next two years for more extensive training. Once the kids were 10 Kieran had full control over his partial transformation and bloodlust and Aralune had been training with the medics honing her control over blood as well as the den den moshis. At that point Esmeray returned with 2 small boxes for her children, the boxes contained some new experimental devil fruits she had stolen from the government under the cover of a revolutionary raid. All that she knew about them is that they were sea water-based and would allow the kids to keep their ability to swim even after eating them. Both fruits were mainly blue one was shaped like starfruit and the other like lychee. The Lychee one had small rainbows bordered in black swirling around it while the Starfruit one was shifting tones of the blue like the ocean. Kieran chose the Lychee shaped one while Aralune took the starfruit shaped one. The lychee one turned out to be a Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: model Sea dragon, a Zoan type devil fruit allowing the user to take on the strengths of a Sea dragon or Leviathan and transform into one at will, while the starfruit one seemed to be a Mizu Mizu no Mi crossed with an Ara Ara no Mi, basically a Logia type devil fruit, allowing the user to control the ocean and create oceanic natural disasters. Esmeray stayed with them for the next few months working with them on how to control their new powers better as well as taking Sabo under her wing and training all 3 more Self-defense and Melee combat skills. After 6 months she turned their care back over to Dragon and the revolutionary army before she left to continue her cover as a CP agent. Because of Sabo's memory loss, the twins refused to set up a permeant mind link with Sabo when he requested. They both agreed they would when he got his memory back. Dragon also forbids them from granting his memories back until they were much older.

~time skip 6 years~

At 16 the trio heard that Ace had created the Spade pirates and was wreaking havoc on the grand line with his crew. The twins attempted to pressure Dragon into allowing them to restore Sabo's memory so he could join in their joy for Ace but he flatly refused the request. At that point, he started pulling Sabo away from them and pushed them into specializations. Sabo was training to be the chief of staff, Kieran was being trained with hockey and was sent to Rayleigh for more specifics, Araluen was sent to the front lines of the revolution to be trained as a Medic and Jill of all trades. Kieran and Aralune keep in contact through their mind link during this time. After 2 years Esmeray took Aralune for a year for more in-depth espionage training. That was where she started to gather information about the wider world. She found out that Trafalgar had his own crew of pirates, Ace and the Spades had joined Whitebeard, Garp was an admiral of the Marines, Dressrosa was a fallacy of the highest order. What really piqued her and Kieran's interest was that Luffy was still determined to be a pirate. It was at that point they decided they would find a way into his crew or at least a way to protect him at all costs.

~Time skip 4 years~

Now well versed in the ways of deception, interrogation, blood control, healing, and the powers of her devil fruit Aralune was asked to join Dragon on a mission to Logue town. Kieran was well versed in all 3 types of hockey, still lacking complete control of his commander's though, as well as his transformations into the Zoan forms so he also decided to leave his Uncle Rayleigh's care and journey out into the blue.


	2. Logue town - New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Logue town with Dragon on business the last thing either of them figured they'd find would be the Straw Hat pirates. What was especially shocking was hearing the announcement that Luffy, their captain, was going to be executed in the town square. Dragon of course couldn't allow that to happen so he and Araluen took off to discover what was going on and to see if they could help without blowing their cover. Where will this road paved with good intentions lead them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> Few quick notes before we jump in. Any thoughts or telepathic conversations will be in italics, and if you'd like me to add some pics of the twins that I've been working off of for their general appearances please let me know! Hope you're staying safe!

When Araluen and Dragon arrived in Logue town they observed an unusual pirate's ship at one of the docks, it had a Sheep as the masthead and the jolly roger was sporting a big grin and a straw hat. Dragon chuckled at the sight and Ara widened her eyes at the realization that it was Luffy's ship. Upon hearing an announcement that a notorious pirate was going to be beheaded on the scaffolding within the hour they both shared a worried look and took off into the shadows to formulate a rescue plan, the true reason for the visit lost to their newfound anxiety.

Blending into her surroundings using her devil fruit abilities, her water body, she quietly observed the crowded town center for any familiar faces of Luffy's crew. She knew of only Zoro, Sanji, and Nami that had joined him with rumors of another who had very good aim with a slingshot.

She quickly takes stock of the situation and prepares to assist Zoro and Sanji in creating an escape route back to the docks while relaying her plan to Dragon he puts it into motion by preventing Buggy from beheading Luffy by striking the platform with lightning. With the opening, she spots a marine logo and alerts Dragon to the issue while drawing her scythe and joining Zoro and Sanji. Her peachy pink hair was the only distinguishing thing they could find while giving her cloaked body a look over, well besides the very intimidating scythe. They initially thought she was going to kill them before they saw her cut a wave of the clown pirates down and quickly making a path to Luffy while an intimidating cloaked figure stood over the Marine captain sitting on the boy. While Zoro is off fighting Tashigi, Sanji joins Luffy trying to fight Smoker. Araluen plows through the lines of Marines trying to cut off an escape route while Dragon distracts Smoker allowing the straw hat trio to escape with Aralune following after. She apologizes to Dragon as she joins them on the deck of the Going Merry and promises to keep his son and her childhood best friend safe. He sighs and allows her to join them as long as she keeps him informed of their travels and feed them whatever information she may find that could help, and attempts to persuade any higher-ranking figures into joining the revolution. She agrees and allows the hood on her cloak to blow off while she expedites their escape with help from the ocean.

Once they're safely away from the island she turns to the expectant group and introduces herself as, Araluen. Luffy immediately hugs her provoking a quizzical response from the rest of the crew, she giggles at his response and hugs him back lifting him off the deck and spinning him in a circle, " It's good to see you remember me Luffy, I missed you!" Gently setting him back down she continues, " Sorry it took me so long to catch up my mother left Kieran with Uncle Rayleigh and me with some of her contacts." "Took you long enough! Will you join the crew?" Luffy beamed back. She laughed, "you know I will you dork! Someone has to look out for their younger brother after all!" Luffy wraps one of his impossibly long arms around her shoulders and introduces her to the crew, " Guys this is my older sister Ara, she's got a twin brother somewhere, but she's joining us and I don't want to hear any complaints about it!" Nami perked up, " so what exactly can you offer the crew, Ara?" "yeah what is it exactly you can do?" added Usopp. Sanji and Zoro interjected together, " She can fight." Ara giggled at the compliment, " well that's true, I ate a devil fruit when I turned 8 and can control small parts of the ocean, _I can also speak telepathically*,_ and I'm not too bad at cleaning up wounds and such." Everyone but Luffy jumped at the sudden mind intrusion, Luffy just laughed, " so you finally got that under control huh?" She chuckled in response. After a few seconds Nami joined back in, " Well a lot of that is very useful, but please don't do the mind thing unless necessary, that's a bit creepy" The boys nodded in agreement. Ara chuckled again, " I'll only do it if there's an emergency or you ask me to form a mind link, don't worry I do have manners. I take it you would be Nami" gesturing the red-head, " Zoro the former pirate hunter" looking at Zoro. _Hey, Luffy which one is Sanji, and which one is Usopp exactly? Ara asked. The curly eyebrowed one is Sanji the cook and the long nose is Usopp, Luffy answered._ Luffy chuckled as she continued, " Usopp", she turned to the black-haired long-nosed pirate, " and rumored the best chef in the east blue Sanji" turning to the curly eyebrowed blonde in a suit. They nodded in agreement. The crew nodded in agreement with shocked looks on their faces. "How do you know our names?" Usopp asked. Ara glanced at Luffy," I've heard tales about the adventures you've had so far and Luffy helped me since not all of you have wanted posters yet." Luffy pipped up, "Sanji I'm hungry, can you start dinner yet?! Ara can always tell us more once we've had food". Ara chuckled and tousled the shorter captain's black hair fondly, "As much as things change they always stay the same". Luffy beamed up at her in response as his stomach grumbled. "Ara-chan would you care to join me in the kitchen I could always use a pretty lady's help with the food" Sanji swooned. Zoro and Usopp rolled their eyes as Nami hit Sanji on the head, " you can just ignore him Ara he's a womanizer who doesn't need help cooking", looking toward the peach-haired girl she added hopefully," I could use some help with the sea charts though" Ara giggled, "I can defiantly help with the sea charts and Sanji I'll help you with breakfast or lunch tomorrow if you'd like" "Oh that would be lovely Ara-chan, just join me in the kitchen after you wake up tomorrow" Sanji swooned. Nami grabbed Ara's arm leading her off to the girls' room before one of the boys could grab her attention instead.

Once inside the cabin of the ship Ara shed her heavy brown hooded coat revealing a fitting yellow tee shirt, dark orange fitted and cropped cargo pants held up by a red utility belt with a curved knife sheath on her left hip and a small brown drawstring bag on her right hip and knee-high yellow ribbon laced brown combat boots. Her long wavy peachy pink hair rested at her mid-back, she carefully draped her coat over an open chair back and turned towards Nami who was already looking her over. As Nami's orange eyes met Ara's face she observed the slightly taller girl had a smattering of cute freckles across the bridge of her nose a change from her light tan skin upon reaching her eyes she was shocked to see one was a deep red surrounded by a stormy blue, they were both speckled with gold and silver flakes. Noticing Nami's questioning look Ara explained, " Both of my parents were devil fruit users, apparently when a devil fruit user has children a lesser form of the fruit abilities may manifest in them, the tell for it is uniquely colored eyes. My brother Kieran has similar eyes to mine except for his look more green than blue." Nami nodded and looked her over again, _this curvy girl definitely appears to work out since she seems to have the start of a 6 pack, those eyes are very unusual though. I wonder what her parent's devil fruits are and who they are. Come to think of it where's the brother she mentioned?_ "So is Luffy not your blood-related brother?" Nami asked. Ara shook her head, " Adopted of sorts", she smiled reminiscing, "Kieran and I grew up with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo so we consider each other siblings". "Where's Kieran now then?" Nami continued. _Yeah, Kier where are you exactly? I found Luffy, have you found Ace? Ara reached out to him._ "I'm not exactly sure, last I knew he was near Sabaody and looking to join up with Whitebeard's crew if Ace doesn’t try to fight him first" Ara replied. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Ladies dinner is ready, please come join us" Sanji swooned outside. "We'll be right there Sanji no need to walk us to dinner", Nami answered, "Let's go get some dinner Ara you've never had food until you've had Sanji's cooking" Ara nodded in response and looped her arm in Nami's as they left for dinner.


	3. To the Grandline! - Dreams!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araluen has been aboard the Merry for less than a day, after Logue town what's the weirdest thing that could happen next? how about sailing up a mountain and running into a giant whale? Being eaten by it? Luffy trying to challenge it? finding out that the compass doesn't work? what else could go wrong?

_Morning sis, I'm aboard Whitebeard's ship the Moby Dick on the Grandline. He has agreed to make me a member of the crew and upon Ace actually looking at me while he was drunk at the celebration he realized who I was and picked a fight with me. Water still beats fire lol. Pops, sorry Whitebeard, asked about you and how you were doing. Do you mind if I update him? He's apparently been talking with mom so he expected we'd eventually pop up and join a crew. Please keep me updated on our little brother, I'll mind link you with Ace in the next few days so you two can catch up on your own, wink wink nudge nudge. Love ya Ara stay safe. - Kier_

Ara woke up stretching going over her brother's latest message again. Working on a response as she rolled out of the hammock and started towards the kitchen.

_Mornin' sleepy dragon, I'm glad both brothers recognized us, I really hope Dragon lets us restore Sabo's memories soon. Feel free to let him know I'm a straw-hat and will be trying to keep Luffy out of trouble. Link me to Ace whenever, I'll plan on anticipating some incoming overly excited yelling. It looks like we'll be reaching the entrance to the Grandline soon. Hopefully, we'll run into each other. Stay safe and find yourself a girlfriend already! - Ara_

Shaking the idea of Ace excitedly yelling in her head for the next few hours away she wanders over to the kitchen in the early morning light and upon finding it empty goes through the cupboards until she finds a pot, a mug, and some coffee grounds. She chuckles once she notices the padlocked fridge and starts brewing her first cup of coffee for the day.

-Sanji's POV-

The smell of coffee brewing raises Sanji from his slumber. _Who is messing with my kitchen now??_ He wonders as e hurriedly gets dressed then rushes off to find out who entered his domain this early. Upon swinging the door open he encounters the tall pink-haired new-comer humming to herself as she expertly brews a pot of coffee on the stove, her long pink hair tied up in a yellow ribbon. He paused momentarily before closing the kitchen door quietly leaning against the wall watching her comfortably make her way around his domain, not wanting to disturb her lest she stop humming her beautiful tune. After observing her for a minute he breaks his silence, "I didn’t take you as one for coffee, I thought you’d be more inclined to tea Ara-chan" he starts sauntering his way over to her. Ara glanced over her shoulder at my approach her gorgeous catching mine, " old habits die hard I guess" she chuckled _, such a delightful_ _sound,_ he thought as she continues, "My mother always drinks coffee in the morning, tea with lunch, alcohol with dinner and tea again before bed, I guess I've adopted part of her routine. Do we happen to have any milk or cream in that massive locked fridge by chance?" Sanji raised one of his eyebrows," You take milk or creamer in your coffee? We do have some" I gracefully maneuvered around her and deftly unlocked the fridge before placing a carton of milk on the counter, "will this do?" She turned towards me a smile settling on her features as she saw the carton, "that's perfect, thank you Sanji!" I swooned her happy appearance was so damn gorgeous, " Anything for you Ara-chan!" tearing my attention from her face back towards the organized heaven of the fridge," Now what should we make for breakfast?"

-Ara's POV-

It was surprisingly easy to adjust to the way Sanji ran his kitchen, once your coffee was done he had asked you to do the prep work for omelets and hash browns for the crew. He had stood over your shoulder the first few minutes gaging your skill with a knife in a cooking aspect and after a few quick refreshers, always keep the tip of the knife on the cutting board, dice the onions a little finer and such, he seemed satisfied to let you go to town on the rest of the ingredients. As you settled into the comfortable rhythm of cooking with Sanji you almost failed to notice the other straw-hats arriving in the kitchen, apparently roused from sleep by the delicious smells of breakfast. You caught a curious look from Nami when Sanji switched places with you effortlessly. Luffy broke the comfortable quiet of the kitchen upon his arrival, "Hey Sanji where's Ara? And what are ya makin' for breakfast?" "She's behind me on the stove, and we're making omelets and hash browns" he paused and the sound of a light slap followed by a whine from Luffy followed, "no snitching food before its ready!" You giggled realizing Sanji had switched with you so the crew would stop staring at you. "Morning all, anyone want some coffee, I made some this morning", you leaned around Sanji to ask. You were met by a small chorus of "Sure" from everyone but Sanji and Luffy. When Sanji picked Zoro's voice out of the group he interjected, "Don't bother Ara-chan I'll make it for them, I've finished the rest of the prep" he turned towards you and blushed at the proximity of the tow of you, you were basically chest to chest only a few inches apart, "I'll finish up the cooking from here feel free to join Nami at the table" he finished, brushing past you taking his place in from of the hot pans. You took your still warm mug and settled into an open chair across from Nami, it happened to be the one between Zoro and Luffy. You sipped your coffee as you relaxed into the excited chatter of your crewmates.

A few minutes later Sanji arrived at the table holding a towering feast of omelets and hash browns. You sighed as you saw Luffy try to claim the entire stack of omelets, "As much as things change they always stay the same" you huffed before gently smacking the back of Luffy's head and glaring authoritatively at the younger boy," Ya need to share Luffy!" Seeing your glare he grinned sheepishly at you before mumbling apologetically with his mouth full of food as he placed the towering platter back in the middle of the table. You rolled your eyes at the display and grabbed an omelet of your own focusing on eating. Once you were done you took your plate to the sink and refilled your coffee mug leaning against the counter looking over the crew before you. Running the events of the last day through your head.

_I've openly denied a request from Dragon, effectively run away from the army, joined his son's pirate crew, found out Kieran joined Whitebeard's crew, befriended the cook Sanji, have given the crew too much and not enough information about me, and am now awaiting a link from Firefist Ace, my childhood crush. What a crazy day._

Knocking you out of your thoughts Luffy repeated his question to you, "hey sis have ya heard from Kieran yet?"

"Hm," you started recovering from the daze of your thoughts, "Oh yeah he left me a message this morning. Apparently he's now part of Whitebeard's crew and Ace tried to fight him during the party while he was drunk. So now it's 351-350 in Keir's favor". "Wait" Nami interrupted, "I didn’t hear you make a call of any kind last night or this morning how did you talk to him? He's too far away for a den den mushi to reach" she finished. Luffy chuckled, "Well I'm glad they're still getting along". "Kieran and I have a natural mind link that we couldn’t break even if we wanted to, due to it, we can speak telepathically at any distance and know when the other is hurt or in danger. We're fairly sure it's one of the things we inherited from our mom's devil fruit" Ara explained. "Wait you can inherit devil fruit abilities?!" the crew exclaimed. "In theory yes, in practice most kids of a devil fruit user never awaken any potentially latent abilities and if they eat a devil fruit before they do they seem to negate any chance of awakening them. At least that's what I've observed in the select few others I've met, Luffy and Ace being 2 of them." You stated. Luffy gave you an awestruck look, "Wait, Ara have you met my dad?" _shit, shit definitely gave them too much info…_ "I'm not sure if I have, my mom met him in passing a long time ago and mentioned it to me briefly a few years back. She refused to tell me his name or any other details just that he was a devil fruit user like her and my dad." I carefully backtracked. Depositing my now empty mug into the sink and heading towards the door "Well, thank you all for a lovely breakfast, if you'll excuse me I'm going to head up to the crow's nest and work on Blackheart, she needs some adjustments from yesterday's chaos." "Blackheart?" Usopp and Zoro interrupted. "My War-Scythe" I replied stopping before the door, "She's a cursed collapsible blade I was gifted. Her title is Pledge of the Leviathan. " I rested me hand on the curved sheath on my left hip. "Wait, did you say it's collapsible?" inquired Usopp as he rose from his seat, "I have a workshop where you could work on it if you wouldn't mind me observing". I paused considering my limited options for a moment. Opening the door I turned back to Usopp, "you've convinced me, lead the way?" He excitedly left the table and rushed out the door grabbing my arm along the way and showing me the way to his workshop.

~a few hours later~

I finished washing the grease off of your hands and finished toweling Blackheart down before collapsing her and placing her back in the sheath. Usopp had spent the last few hours painstakingly transcribing the war-scythe into a usable blueprint for other collapsible weapon designs. He had the most questions about the blade itself and what it was made out of. The blade was a pale turquoise color and looked to be made out of crystal with the spine strengthened with steel. I of course have my suspicions on what it's made out of but have not tested it enough to get an answer. After he had studied the blade for a while he showed me some of his current weapon ideas and demonstrated some of his prototypes. He also told me the story of how he came to join the Straw-hat crew and of Kaya. This was definitely becoming a fun change of pace than what I was used to.

Exiting the bathroom and walking back onto the deck, Zoro called out that he had spotted a lighthouse. Nami burst out of the cabin once she heard the call joining in the boys excitedly yelling, "We made it!"

After a few moments of excitement, Luffy got serious and gather us all around an upright barrel on the deck announcing that we were going to take a vow and reaffirm our dreams as a way to help bring us together as a team since we were almost upon the Grandline. Everyone place a foot on the barrel and shouted out their dreams, " To be the King of the Pirates! To map the entire sea! To become the best swordsman in the world! To find the all Blue! To go on an adventure! To reunite my family!" and with that, we were off to reverse mountain.


End file.
